The field of the disclosure relates generally to inspection systems, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for automatically inspecting an object.
Objects are often inspected to facilitate maintaining a desired level of quality and/or consistency. Many inspections are performed manually by a trained operator holding an inspection probe. For example, the trained operator may manually position the inspection probe in a plurality of inspection positions with respect to an object being inspected. Manual inspections, however, may be tedious and/or time consuming. To at least partially address these issues, some known inspection devices include a robot that operates based on a nominal path from computer-aided design (CAD) data. However, at least some known objects do not have relevant CAD data and/or are not consistent with the available CAD data. Accordingly, inspection of such objects generally requires iterative and manual adjustment of the inspection device to maintain a desired inspection path, which may be tedious and/or time consuming, particularly for complex surfaces that require a plurality of inspection positions.